


A piece of art

by NikTheBugOnMedia



Category: Stones To Abbigale - Onision
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Gay Sex, Horny, How Do I Tag, Lube, M/M, Scars, Sex, written on mobile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikTheBugOnMedia/pseuds/NikTheBugOnMedia
Summary: Lmao I was so salty about onion boys book I rewrote a thing to make Davis and James gay
Relationships: Davis/James
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	A piece of art

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao im sleep deprived and wanna anger onion boy  
> BTW Davis survived the car running him over and just has scars on his body, there was no school shooting, everyone here is 19+ because fuck highschool and no underage sex scenes, Greg you're gross. BTW James is a fucking e-Boi with hair over one eye cuz fuck u
> 
> I wrote on this think only when I was half awake so it's not perfect

James has grown over the years, so did Abby and Davis. He and Abby broke up after a huge fight, but decided to stay friends. The fight was about how James stopped spending time with her after Davis was hit by the car. The first few months she understood, but jealousy got the best of her after James stood a whole week in the hospital for Davis, his best friend since childhood. Of course, James was the one to break the relationship, he had every right to. He grew out of his edgy, dark phase and decided to stay by his best friends side and his awful jokes. The jokes were awful, but always made James laugh, be it ironically or genuinely. They were unfunny to the highest degree, but the fact they were unfunny, was funny to James.   
After Davis left the hospital, James and Abby made up but didn't go together. James wouldn't endure being together with someone that wants his attention over his best friend, who was in the hospital. He did enjoy his time with her, but it was too much. 

Davis and James decided to move in together after the car accident. But where did Abby go? Her aunt got in contact with her after her dad was locked up. She took Abby in and James saw just how much Abby flourished in her aunt's care. Davis moved in with James as he finally saw a chance to hang out with him more. Davis' mom was close friends with James' mom, that's why the two boys are close themselves. She allowed Davis to live with James, who clearly cared about him. 

It's been 6 years. James is 22 now and Davis 21. After they managed to find a job they started to pay for the house they live in themselves, as James' mom used to pay for it before. James has been tutoring kids for some money while mainly working at an Art shop. He didn't go to art class back then just for Abby, he did genuinely enjoy it. He drew a lot in his sketchbooks, at home and saw everything as a piece of art.   
Davis on the other hand got scared of the outside and the dangers of it. While running out on a busy highway like a total idiot was his fault, he was traumatized nonetheless. He got scared of honking cars and refused to get anywhere near a highway anymore. He managed to get a house job to pay his half of the rent, working online as a Data Entry and Application tester, sometimes writing stories for people who pay him to do so. 

It's been a calm day. Both James and Davis finished their dinner, which was just pepperoni and ham pizza they ordered from a friend's shop due to being able to get a small discount.   
James wasn't really stressed at all, but Davis had just stopped working. He stops working anytime James is Home, as he wants to spend time with him mostly. He does take breaks and talks to other people, but James is his main priority. He had a secret crush on him since middle school, and as he saw Abby and James together, his world shattered. He didn't want to lose his closest friend, so he never came out or confessed to James. But he could fantasize a bit. But this time he wanted to truly know something about James.   
"Hey Jam?"   
"Yes dip?"   
Davis smirked at his nickname. They nicknamed each other after the hospital food Davis had shared with James if they were hungry. Davis would cackle at the little plastic cup with Strawberry jam, saying he's gonna vore James like an immature child would say. In retaliation James put his pretzel stick in a cheese dip and said he was doing the same to Davis. They both know it was ridiculous and childish but it their nicknames not yours, and good memories in hard times are best remembered.  
"I remember you said you see art in everything, right?"   
Davis tilted his head slightly while munching on the pizza crust of his slice.   
"Well… technically I do." answered James and took a bite out of his pizza. "But I try to not overthink it as much. I then have my brain mental gymnastic to an embarrassing moment in my life again if I do it too much."  
James shudders a bit as he remembers a bit of these moments. He genuinely doesn't enjoy these as much as he used to.   
Davis finishes his pizza crust.   
"Well I heard you tell Abby what you see in her, but what do you see in me?"   
James looked at Davis, pizza still in his mouth. He never fully thought of that. He usually just thinks about Davis as his closest friend, and didn't think to analyze him before.   
"Well?"   
James puts his slice down and stares at Davis in the lamp light of the living room. Recently they switched out the bulbs so it was brighter than usual, which made James notice more things about Davis' face. He stares more intensely at Davis now, approaching his face. He notices the classic part of Davis, like his acorn bark brown hair, his deep and olive green eyes, with tiny specs of brown in them, the gentle freckles on his cheeks.. Then the scars. That's where James' face slightly frowned. The scars on his face weren't as big, but after the accident a big one on Davis' left lip corner appeared. Out of curious reflex he gently brushed his thumb over it, holding Davis' face.   
Davis on the other hand was getting slowly red and warm in the face. He was hugged, squished and touched by James before, but this touch was… Different. It was softer, gentler, sweeter.   
James then scooted closer to Davis and used both his hands to hold his face. He could feel the warmth Rising in Davis' face yet had to just stare at him a little longer. He noticed the short but shiny lashes on the olive eyes, as they moved with every blink Davis made. The tiny scar he remembers is from their childhood, as Davis fell face first into concrete. A soft smile painted onto James' face as he slowly let go of Davis, thinking of what to say.   
Davis rubbed his own face.   
"And?"   
He asked his friend.   
James blinked in thought for a moment before answering.   
"I'll have to write all that down. Just with words I can't describe you."  
He rubbed his eyes then dragged his hand across his face.   
"... You're quite a lot. And not in a bad way."  
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
That evening stuck with both of them, mostly with Davis. He finally had James so close to him. The touch of his fingers still linger on his face. James' soft fingertips gently brushing over his lip, his cheek. Dip wished to not just be touched on the face but the other parts of his body too. His arms maybe, softly being rubbed up and down. His back, having his fingers glide gently over them. But he was ripped out of thought as he noticed he had a new email. Some more work from him, as he finished the other an hour ago. He sighed and started up his computer again, preparing to transfer data again. But as he looked at the request, he noticed it was a commission for a writing piece… A not very family friendly one at that.   
As if sent from heaven it was a piece about a writer and an artist, the perfect way to project your thoughts! So he went on to write it… oh God these repressed thoughts are horny.   
.   
.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It was night time now. James and Davis were laying in their beds, but only one of them was asleep. James had a day off tomorrow, so he browsed on his phone for stuff to do or read. He spent most of the day painting an image of what he felt in Davis' face, which seemed to attract a few customers, asking about the canvas, the holder, the brushes and much more. Now he was laying down and looked through Davis' literature account. He usually reads some of the fics if he's bored, enjoying his friend writing, but this was the first time he dared to read one of the smut fics. He tapped on it, reading the tags. An artist and a writer. A pretty known mix. So he read it. 

He was not fucking prepared.   
It started off slow, gently, slowly sliding into the dirty action which was all written by Davis. His immature buddy wrote that?   
James was reading more and more, his face getting redder the deeper he gets into the fic. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't getting hard. Slowly he himself put his hand in his pants, trying to calm it down. As he kept reading he tried to not think too much… But Davis kept coming into his mind as he slowly pumped. He tried to shake off the thought but.. what if he was the artist and Davis the writer in this story? What if they did that? Together? These thoughts flew around James' mind like flies in summer.   
But right before the last pump he heard the door creak open and immediately pulled his hand away.   
"Jam?"   
Davis' voice mumbled out. He looked at James through the door. His eyes were almost cloudy with some sort of thought.   
Davis just walked in, James sat up and kept the blanket on his lap. He did want his best friend to see his hard dick poke out.   
Davis sat down right next to him, looking down at the ground. James was getting concerned. What happened? Did he do something wrong? Did something happen to Davis? Di-  
"I need to tell you something."  
James was dumbfounded.   
".... What do you mean, dip?"   
Davis grabbed James' hand and put it on his cheeks so he held it. He couldn't fully make up words, so actions might do. He waited for James to reciprocate any kind of action. Any kind of motion. If James even understood it.   
After a minute of silence, Davis let go of James' wrist now allowing James to pull away if he wished.   
But he didn't.   
He stared at Davis, who was all red in the face and kept holding his cheek, if not a bit tighter. James scooted closer once again, now close enough for his and Davis' nose to touch.   
"You love me.. Is that right?"   
Davis turned as red as he could. He closed his eyes and nodded. James thought long to himself, reaching in deep if he felt the same… And he did. For a very long time too, if he thought more. So he got close.   
"I love you too you little idiot."  
With that Davis opened his eyes only to be met with a kiss from James. A long, deep kiss. He closed his eyes and kissed him back, throwing his arms around him. The kiss was as perfect as Davis had imagined,as he slowly let go of the kiss. He hugged into James' chest and James kissed Davis' head… He never even felt toward Abby that way. It was late so both decided to sleep, but they slept together on James' bed, cuddling into each other.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
Davis and James have been a couple for a few months now. More inseparable as they were before. James had loved the affection Davis was giving him, loved the kisses, the hugs, the simple little touches. Yet he wished to give Davis something more. He went to the store to get some lube and condoms, knowing which ones he'll pick, then went back home. Davis was calling Abby, talking with her about work and about all sorts of things, but he already was done talking with her as James arrived. Excitedly he ran over to his boyfriend and greeted him with a kiss.   
"I gotchu a gift, dips." James practically hummed. Davis looked at James' bag.   
"I'll be compromising your bag sir!"   
Davis called out, trying to grab it, only for James to hold it out of his reach.   
"Go to your bedroom, I'll bring it then."   
"fine.. But don't keep me waiting for too long!"   
And so Davis ran to his bedroom. James took out the Lube and Condoms, smirking like a bastard while approaching Davis' room. As he opened the door he made Eye contact with Davis who was eagerly waiting for him. He was about to let out another awful joke, but stopped himself while seeing the two things James brought. The open mouth stays slightly open, with a red colour flushing his cheeks. He covered his mouth in surprise with a cackle coming out from under it. James giggled a bit himself before closing the blinds and then the door. David wasn't scared or worried, he actually was excited! He wanted to know it feels like to be with a man, with James, in such an intimate way. Now he finally has the chance.   
James licks his lips as he gently pushes Davis down, getting on top of him. They shared a long, wet, passionate kiss as Janes started to undress Davis. He pulled the sweater Davis was wearing down off his shoulder so James has free areas to bite and kiss. Davis broke off the kiss to catch some air which allowed James to kiss his way to Davis' neck, biting it slowly, making sure he felt it. And he did make a noise, but a quiet one. James left a huge hickey on Davis' neck, kissing it before hovering over Davis again. Davis was getting red in the face, with a playful grin painted on. He didn't know what to expect so he let James lead the moment quietly.   
James was smiling more then Davis as he pulled down his pants and boxers, showing his erect penis. Davis was surprised at how big it actually was, blushing stronger than he was before. Slowly he put his hand down his lovers Boxers and leaned over to his ear, whispering sweet yet mischievous nothings to rile Davis up more. Davis, being immature, just giggled while James had his own laughs. Davis started to take off his sweater while James was getting the condom ready. It was when James finally got to see Davis' scarred back. He stops in the moment to witness them. One giant scar that travels from the tailbone to the ribs, two medium ones covering the shoulders and many many small ones, roughly spread around, similar to sketches.   
James stared at them and then held Davis, kissing his head before making him lay down on his chest. Davis at first thought he'd be rough until he felt the fingertips again, but this time on his back. Slowly and carefully following the edges of the scars, slightly tickling him.   
Davis let out a few surprised gasps as he didn't know how sensitive these scars were , making his spine tingle with every touch and brush of james' fingers.   
James saw Davis' reaction to all the gentle touches, so he decided to try something. He set his tongue on the lower back of Davis' spine and slowly licked up until his neck, kissing it in the end. Davis was going crazy by all the sensations. He wanted to be touched more but knew that James would feed that Lust.   
Seemingly with just this thought, James started caressing Davis' arms slowly, taking in his lover's soft skin. The scars haven't changed much about Davis, he knew that. They used to hold hands even before they dated. James was always surprised at Davis' soft skin, but now that he can taste it's sweetness dusted in Lust, makes him go crazy.   
He leaned down on Davis, embracing him closely. He starts to share his breath with Davis, as both get ready to finally start.   
"tell me when you're ready.." James muttered into Davis' ear, kissing it before lifting himself up to reach for the Lube.   
Davis had never done this before, so he's trying to prepare himself for what's to come.   
James looked towards Davis, waiting for him to give the get go. He didn't want to force Davis to do this if he isn't ready, so he patiently waits, until he finally gets Davis' shy nod. James grins as he starts to pour the Lube around Davis tight ass. Davis flinched at the sudden, cold liquid, but was most surprised to feel James' finger carefully rub on the entrance. Then James poured some lube on his condomed dick, making sure it's well covered.   
Davis took a deep breath and clinged onto the bed sheet, only for James to lean down and hold his right hand onto the bed.   
He then started to feel the tip of James' member enter. Nothing would've been able to prepare him, but this sensation.. It was pleasurable, yet painful. He let out a gasp as he felt more get in. James tried to keep him calm by quietly shushing then kissing his neck, shoulders and back.   
Davis was clinging hard onto the sheets as James kept pushing in until his entirety was inside of Davis, squeezing as all mouth out of him. James was breathing heavily with Lust. Fuck he was tight. The muscles surrounding his entire member, squeezing and spasming as each little movement. It took both quite a few minutes until they got used to the sensation. Davis had teared up from it, not because he didn't want it, but because this feeling was unusual, but so good. James was embracing Davis tightly, holding one hand right over his heart to feel how fast it was beating. Everything about Davis was almost intoxicating to him, from the dumb jokes to his very body. Davis was his to love, to pleasure.   
"Ready?" he asked Davis, using one hand to caress him again. The answer caught James off guard, as it was a very enthusiastic "Yes!".   
Just right after the allowance, James started to pull out slowly and gently, then the same way he pushed in. Each pump made Davis moan quietly, which drove James crazy. That voice making the sound of pleasure, pleasure caused by him, made him lose himself slowly, starting to thrust harder, making Davis moan louder.   
And so it slowly became rougher, of course with some extra lube.   
James thrusted into Davis, breathing with every thrust, making his lover scream in Lust. James started slowing down, slowly but surely then pulled out carefully.   
Davis noticed a feeling of ecstacy slowing down. He was very close too so it was a bummer, until he heard James again. "Turn around, dips~"  
Davis of course obliged slowly and laid down on his back, facing his lover James, who was smiling happily, with Lust clouded eyes. Davis almost on instinct wrapped his arms around James' neck, pulling him in, to which James obliged.   
James lifted up Davis' legs, and pushed himself in again, this time a bit rougher. Davis yelped in a mix of pain and pressure, but the open mouth allowed him to push his tongue into Davis' mouth, starting to make out with him while he thrusted harsher into him, holding his hips.   
Each thrust held more and more passion, mixed with Lust and desire. James wanted to be closer, to be more Intimität, but this is as intimate as it gets. He's reached his goal, and he enjoyed every drop of it.   
Davis was getting close to cum again, so did James. He had a plan to fuck Davis until he cums and then rough it out until he comes himself. A perfect plan for him.   
And so he fucked Davis to climax and lifted himself up as he stretched and screamed as the cum squirted out of his penis, twitching at the pleasure. But James started to thrust again, and started to rough Davis up, who screamed even louder as his libido hit the roof, sending him into states of climax. And at the last few thrusts, James finally came himself. He almost growled as he finished inside the condom while inside of Davis. Davis was crying out of how good it felt, Catching his breath. Immediately as James recovered, he showered Davis in a million kisses. He quickly cleaned himself up, taking off, tying then throwing away the condom. He got right back to Davis, wrapping him in his blanket and hugging him while swaying back and forth. Davis was rightfully exhausted, but holy fuck he had fun.


End file.
